


dont text and fall in love

by hyunjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memes, Texting and Tweeting, chat fit, cursing, i swear this is good hear me out, mentions of other Idols, minhyuk is loud hyunwoo needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: the one where minhyuk is dumb and twitter is free





	1. friendship ended with mudsasir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all im back with more crap!! this is my first chaptered fic idk how long im gonna make this but the chapters will be short also this is inspired/based of be my woof wife by lovelyebin!! i love jo go read her fic if you like chat fics and pledis girls!! this is just to tie everyone over until i right real material

* * *

_**amwhatiam**_ liked 6 retweets

_**amwhatiam**_ just followed you!

 

-

 

_**the shitpit (6)** _

minhyuk: do yall know who @amwhatiami is?

hyunwoo: nope.

hoseok: nah why

minhyuk: they just followed me? i think their name is changsun or somethin

kihyun: i think he’s in my class but i don’t follow him i don’t want ppl from school findinf me lol

minhyuk: im a person from school

kihyun: we’ve known each other since pre-k that’s different

minhyuk: true

hoseok: i checked his profile and he’s mutuals with soojung so like...there you go

kihyun: inter esting

hoseok: ask joo when he gets back tho, he knows everyone in the music department

jooheon: who do i know from the music dept?

minhyuk: HONEY

jooheon: hi hi minnie hi

minhyuk: do u kno who twt user amwhatiam is?

jooheon: yeah that changkyun, he’s a freshman. why?

minhyuk: he liked 6 of my rts and followed me and im like o-o

jooheon: well follow back AND DONT BE MEAN!!!! he’s in my group for a project and i dont want him to think ill of me because of you!

minhyuk: EX CUSE ME WHEN AM I EVER MEAN??? if anything its hyungwon you need to worry about

hyungwon: i heard that

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

unpopular minpinion time!

**hw <3** @heartlips

@minterstellar here we go

**hyucc** @minterstellar

the red starburst is the best

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar stop tweeting

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@wwwonho WHYYY

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar the red one you throw away. pink is the best in this house!

**changkyun** @amwhatiam

@minterstellar @wwwonho actually yellow is best

**hw <3** @heartlips

@amwhatiam @minterstellar @wwwonho what in burstnation

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@amwhatiam @wwwonho @heartlips please get out of my mentions with all this

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@amwhatiam @minterstellar @heartlips we arent even mutuals yet but block me back!

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

oomf has bad candy opinions 

**hw <3** @heartlips

@minterstellar says you

 

-

 

**hw <3** @heartlips

minhyuk blocked me wtf

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@heartlips friendship ended with mudasir?

**hw <3** @heartlips

@kihyundred do you ever shut up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading i already have chap 2 done so yeah get ready!! leave kudos n comments i love attention :(


	2. brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur still reading this crap hello

**hyucc** @minterstellar

hi new follower im minhuck

 **hyucc** @minterstellar

@minterstellar *HYUK

 **kihyun** @kihyundred

@minterstellar huck

 **hyucc** @minterstellar

@kihyundred SHUT UP

 **hw <3** heartlips

@minterstellar hyukleberry min

 **changkyun** @amwhatiam

@minterstellar are you talking to me?

 **hyukleberry** @minterstellar

@amwhatiam yes im talking to you im minhyuk!!

 **kihyun** @kihyundred 

@minterstellar dont try and act all nice just because he's a stranger

 **changkyun** @amwhatiam

@minterstellar hi minhuckhyuk im changkyun

 **hyukleberry** @minsterstellar

@amwhatiam nice to meet you!! excuse the shitposts and bad reaction pics,,, and my friends

 **changkyun** @amwhatiam

@minterstellar haha im used to it. aren't you friends with seola? all she sends is bad memes

 **hyukleberry** @minterstellar

@amwhatiam true but like im worse so they say

 **hw <3** @heartlips

@amwhatiam @minterstellar im they and he is

 **hyuckleberry** @minterstellar

@heartlips @amwhatiam BE QUIET

 **hyuckleberry** @minterstellar

@amwhatiam ok but like dont be a stranger kid my dms and mentions are always open if u wanna chat :D

 **changkyun** @amwhatiam

@minterstellar hah will do!

 

-

  


**_chae’s angels_ ** (4)

 

hyungwon: got info on new mutual

kihyun: finally

minhyuk: yes king

hyungwon: all of his usernames are amwhatiam so it wasn’t _that_ hard.

hoseok: why couldn’t we just ask jooheon? isnt he in his class?

hyungwon: jooheon, love the guy, but he’s too nice to snoop at other people’s things so therefore it was up to me in the end

minhyuk: true

hyungwon: he does music

kihyun: well he is a music major so i’d assume

hyungwon: shut up!!! i mean like, soundcloud and stuff. i found his ig too but he doesnt post often from what i can tell. i see a post from like may 2016 next to a august 2016 post

kihyun: not everyone is addicted to the internet like you

hyungwon: if ANYTHING minhyuk posts more than any of us in the group

wonho: now now children. let’s not fight TT

hyungwon: i deserve medals...awards...plagues for my detective work

kihyun: plagues

hyungwon: PLAQUES

 

-

 

 **hw <3** @heartlips

suck it olivia benson! im the new detective in town!

 **hoseok** @wwwonho

@heartlips inspector gadget wants his job back

 **hw <3** @heartlips

@wwwonho SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuel my ego tell me how unfunny i am


	3. im a black black widow black widow widow i i i black widow widow black widow widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im depression mode activated so heres this

 

**minyuck** @minterstellar

ive fallen and i cannott get up!

 

**minyuck** @minterstellar

no serious someone get hyunseong or something im man down in the shower

 

- 

 

**_astronomy group_** (4)

hyunseong: i regret to inform you all that our dearest minhyukie broke his arm this morning. im at the er with him right now

seola: leave it to minhyuk to break his arm before the big exam

minhyuk: I DINDNT BREAK  MY ARM TO GET OUT OF AN EXAM WTF

seola: i wouldnt put it past you

kihyun: was he singing in the shower, slipped and fell again, didn't he?

minhyuk: no

hyunseong: yes

 

-

 

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung**  @minterstellar

you never know how much u miss your right hand until its ability is taken away from u

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar just use your left hand to jack off loser

 

-

 

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung** @minterstellar

i call this next one...ode to my right hand

 

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung** @minterstellar

right hand, my right hand...

my the love of my life, my best man

 

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung** @minterstellar

when i was in the mood, you were the only one who gave a damn

 

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung** @minterstellar

how else am i going to eat my favorite snack...ham TT

**hyunwoo** @shw92 

@minterstellar please stick to being a college student and never a poet. its for the best

**#getwellsoonrighthandhyung** @minterstellar

@shw92 :(

 

-

 

**jooheon!** @jooheony 

rip to minhyukkies right hand. heard he was a good man..

**hw <3** @heartlips

@jooheony cringe levels at max capacity

  **kihyun** @kihyundred 

@jooheony more like rip to his sanity 

 

 

from: _changkyun_

changkyun: hey minhyuk, are you alright? i saw you weren't in class today and so i got a little worried cause you're always in class

minhyuk:  i couldnt make it. broke my arm

changkyun: oh my gosh im so sorry. how are you feeling?

minhyuk: misrable. i've been sitting in my dorm watching ddd reruns until my roommate gets back with painkillers

changkyun: aw man that sucks. i broke my arm when i was 8. fell from a tree lol it was hell watching all the other kids join summer basket ball while i'm in the house for 6 months with a cast on. 

minhyuk: i broke mines in the shower this morning. gravity and my singing

changkyun: you sing?

changkyun: and which song??

minhyuk: yeah ive been singing since i was a kid!! im not as dedicated as kihyun but ya boy can carry a tunesus

minhyuk: and it was just some dumb pop tune kihyun's been blasting all week in our building

changkyun: haha cool cool..i rap if you didnt know

minhyuk: oh i totally know

minhyuk: i mean 

minhyuk: wow you rap omg!!!!!!!!!

 

 -

 

**chae's angels (4)**

minhyuk: ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <3 pls comment n kudos to feed the beast


	4. oh no baby what is you doin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terribleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee im depressed dont yell at me ok this isnt my best

 

 

 

 

 

_**ugliez**_ (2)

hyunwoo: how is he?

hyungwon: pacing around his room...now he's groaning into his pillows...

kihyun: we've lost him

hyungwon: ive just never seen him this...nervous before

hyunwoo: minhyuk does have classes with him, right?

kihyun: yeah but he has alot of classes with alot of people and he's never like this

hyunwoo: maybe he just really wants to make a good impression on the kid.

kihyun: maybe

 

-

 

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

you ever just put ur foot in your mouth until you start spewing bullshit

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar i know you have a weird ass sex life but i didnt know you like feet wtf

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

@wwwonho pleas shut up before i shut you up

 

-

 

**kihyun** @kihyundred

poor minhyukkie and his love life

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

@kihyundred ITS NOT MY LOVE LIFE its more like my friend love life or something SHUT UP OK STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS ON PUBLIC TWITTER

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@minterstellar jesus calm down boy its not the end of the world. so what if he knows you know he raps

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

@kihyundred its not that its just he knows jack shit about me but i know his whole life

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@minterstellar you know know like his birthday and usernames not his ssn omg

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

@kihyundred its the same thing

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar @kihyundred its not

**minhyuk** @minterstellar

@wwwonho @kihyundred it is!

**kihyun** @kihyundred

 @minterstellar @wwwonho you are hopeless

 

- 

 

_from: changkyun_

changkyun: you know i dont care

minhyuk: who told you

changkyun: jooheon

minhyuk: i;ll kill him!

changkyun: but thats not the point

changkyun: its not like you knew my social security number or my ugly browser history. so please, calm down minhyuk

changkyun: its cool i swear

minhyuk: sorry i jsut didnt want you to think i was a creep or anything

changkyun: i dont i swear. i wouldnt be talking to you if i did

minhyuk: im glad wow im sucha dumbass haa

changkyun: shhh you arent its fine

minhyuk: well now that thats over

minhyuk: mr changkyun

changkyun: yeah

minhyuk: whats so bad about ur browser history huh? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is changkyun a hentai guy or a obscure google search guy please leave it int he comments i love u


	5. do it for him (jooheon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two whole things:  
> 1\. i cant see monsta x in nyc or go to kcon this summer and im really upset but if ur going have fun b safe  
> 2\. every friday theres a new chap huzzah

_changkyun_

 

changkyun: hey wanna study tonight

minhyuk: sure 

minhyuk: just not in the library 

minhyuk: long story but we kinda got banned

changkyun: i want to hear more of these "long stories"

minhyuk: someday...when i have time

changkyun: you always have time youre  just lazy

minhyuk; wow thanks for throwing me  under the bus lol

changkyun: its my job!

 

-

 

changkyun: so whos "we"?

minhyuk: you know, "the gang": me hyungwon hyunwoo blah blah blah

changkyun: oh yeah duh im dumb

minhyuk: sdkjskdd

changkyun: do you all do everything together

minhyuk: pretty much yeah,,  we;ve been friend since highshool, me and hyungwon. i met hyunwoo and hoseok here and then kihyun through is cousins of one of hyunwoo's friends so he kinda tagged along with everyone.

minhyuk: jooheon is friends with everyone in our graduating class tbh the kid is social butterfly

changkyun: so you werent surprised when you knew he knew me huh?

minhyuk: nope :) im kinda glad he did 

 

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

jooheon? love that kid

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar RIGHT

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@wwwonho what a prince

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar king of kings

 

-

 

_changkyun_

 

minhyuk: hey if you ever want to hang with us  the more the merriam

changkyun: dont you mean merrier 

minhyuk: yes but this is an ongoing debate in the group chat so to appease everyone just say merriam

changkyun: you guys are so weird

minhyuk: yeah we get that alot

 

-

 

_the shitpit_ (6) 

 

jooheon: hey guys!!  
hoseok: heyyy

kihyun: whats up kiddo

jooheon: i have a question

jooheon: can we add changkyun to the chat hes so cool i swear

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

jooheon? hate that kid

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar RIGHT

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@wwwonho utter trash 

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar who chose this king?

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@wwwonho get him impeached! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been having a hard time irl so sorry if this is bad im trying to atleast update for u guys thank u for reading tho <3 i really appreciate it


	6. in this house we love our space lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my babies i finally stopped screaming over today's pd101 ep to post this was my longest and funnest thing to write

**_the shitpit_** (6)

hyunwoo: i kind of like the idea of adding changkyun to the group.

minhyuk: hyung wtf ur supposed to be on my side

hyunwoo: sorry :?

hyungwon: i kinda agree with hyunwoo

minhyuk: my own best friend wow

hoseok: damn what are we? dog food?

minhyuk: i still say no

jooheon: why not?? D: you talk to him every day, why can't we?!

minhyuk: i said no

jooheon: this isnt faiiiiiiiirrrrrr

minhyuk: i dont caaaareeeeeeee

kihyun: you know what i think

hyungwon: he thinks? wow i didn't know that thing got put to use 

kihyun: i think our minnie has a cruuuuushhh

minhyuk: no i dooooont shut the fuck uuuup

hyungwon: you should, he's cute

hyunwoo: agreed

minhyuk: well if the hyungwon and hyunwoo like him then set ck up with him!

hyungwon: he's not ready for this jelly

hoseok: aw he called him ck

minhyuk: quiet!

 

-

 

 **anti cosmo**  @minterstellar

all my friends hate me TT

 **kihyun** @kihyundred 

@minterstellar we dont hate you, we just want some variety in the chat once and a while.

 **1/3 of 3h**  @wwwonho

@kihyundred @minterstellar seconded

 **2/3 of 3h** @heartlips

@wwwonho @kihyundred @minterstellar thirded

 **jooheon** @jooheony

@heartlips @wwwonho @kihyundred @minterstellar fourthed

 **3/3 of 3h** @shw92

@jooheony @heartlips @wwwonho @kihyundred @minterstellar fifthed, i guess. 

 **anti cosmo** @minterstellar

@shw92 @jooheony @heartlips @wwwonho @kihyundred @minterstellar you all can CHOKE 

 

 

-

 

minhyuk: we dont even know if hes gay

hoseok: yeah what if he's straight

hyungwon: maybe hes bisexual

kihyun: i think the word you are looking for is straight, hoseokie.

jooheon: we could know if you let him in the chat

minhyuk: NO

jooheon: MINHYUK PLEASE D:

minhyuk: you barely know him!

kihyun: we've been tweeting him for a while now, he's like family.

hyungwon: he linked his tumblr about me page and laughs at our jokes. he actually think's hyunwoo is cool. thats good enough in my books.

minhyuk: i still think we should wait. what if we add him and he ends up hating us?

kihyun: who'd hate us? we are pure angels

hyunwoo: halo emoji indeed

minhyuk: we are disgusting

kihyun: hey if he didn't softblock us during the week hoseok thought he was pregnant and started getting symptoms, then i dont think he hates us

hoseok: im 5 months along :3 please come to my shower its byob

minhyuk: i still say no

hyunwoo: you say? when do we ever listen to you?

minhyuk: im joining seola's group yall just lost a member

kihyun: good!! we can fill your spot with changkyun! :D

 

_minhyuk left the chat_

 

-

 

 **yeonjung** @yeonphiuchus 

return to sender: lee minhyuk @heartlips

 

 

 

 **sookiebots**  @yeoreumdawo 

this just in: we kicked minhyuk out of the space lesbians gc. the beast is defeated.

 

 

 

 **xuan yeet** @billyionare

all in favor of blocking lee minhyuk's number, say "i"

 

 

 

 **down with minhyuk** @seolatido

minhyuk knows too much now....what do we do

 **xuan yeet** @billyionare

@seolatido kill him?

 **down with minhyuk** @seolatido

@billyionare good idea

 

 

 

 **anti space lesbianism**  @minterstellar

UM.. excuse me miss SEOLA XUANYI JINSOOK AND YEONJUNG I CAN READ

 **down with minhyuk** @seolatido 

@minterstellar thank you for telling us you have eyes omo king of sight !

 

-

 

 _ **shitpit**_ (6)

_hyungwon added minhyuk_

 

-

 

 _ **shitpit**_ (7)

_hyungwon added changkyun_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changkyun is in the group wow who saw that coming (sarcasm) and wow i have to remember all these fake usernames my brain is like TT  
> -
> 
>  
> 
> thank u for reading <333


	7. ass 주세요!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not confident in this but heres some rando filler bs thats been in my drafts for months until i get off my ass

 

 

_hyungwonnie_

minhyuk: wonnieeeeeee

hyungwon: yes?

minhyuk: bringth me foods juseyo 

minhyuk: i want thai

hyungwon: dont used romanized kr in the chat it looks weird we could just type in korean

minhyuk: but thats so much work

hyungwon: and no im omw to hoseok's

minhyuk: sooooooooo

minhyuk: FOOD 주세요!!!!!

minhyuk: do i have to act cute?

minhyuk: minnie wants foodies pwease :3

hyungwon: i screenshotted that

hyungwon: get ur bf to bring it

minhyuk: hes not my bf can you stop

hyungwon: seems like it

hyungwon: and if you want thai so bad

hyungwon: bambam is next door all you have to do is knock

hyungwon: eat his ass

minhyuk: OH MY GOD

minhyuk: DO YOU LIKE DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU TALK?????????

 

-

 

**hw <3** @heartlips

how many calories are in ass?

**changkyun** @amwhatiam

ask kihyun, he always has his face in hoseok's

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@amwhatiam WTF CK I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**changkyun** @amwhatiam

@kihyundred WELL BITCH YUO THOUGHT

 

-

 

_hoseok uvu_

kihyun: stop telling people we have sex

hoseok: but we do

kihyun: do we? since when?

hoseok: since im your boyfriend???

kihyun: you are?

 

-

 

**jooheon** @jooheony

if you tell someone to eat your dick right

**minnie mouse** @minterstellar

@jooheony idk where your going with this?

 

**jooheon** @jooheony

are you telling them to actually eat it? like with a fork and knife? 

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@jooheony LOG OFF PLEASE TF

 

**kihyun** @kihyundred

please come collect ur mans @shw92

 

-

 

**assy mclee** @minterstellar

how come we cant go one day without being nasty and inappropriate?  

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@minterstellar CHANGE YOUR D/N RIGHT NOW

 

-

 

**the shitpit** (7)

 

hyunwoo: how did we get on the topic of ass anyway?

hyungwon: well i said

minhyuk: NOTHING

minhyuk: HE SAID  NOTHIGN

minhyuk: NOTHIDMF

minhyuk: HYUGNWNO DONTI

minhyuk: D

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: HTYUNGWOM

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: F

minhyuk: INSMAODMDSF

minhyuk: img onondieeeee

minhyuk: DHYUFN PELASEEEEPLEASE 

changkyun: are you okay?

hyungwon: min stop i wont say anything

minhyuk: ok ty hyungwon

hyungwon: anyway i told minhyuk to go eat bambams ass cause he wanted thai food

hyunwoo: wow

minhyuk: i fucking hate you

 

-

 

**hyunwoo** @shw92

can you heathens just calm down and go to class for ONCE in your lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment or kudos or bookmark or whatever so i dont end up abandoning this thing cause lord im like so close (i hope yall had a good exam period btw)


	8. koong kwang ooh woah woah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a texty chapter

 

 

**the shitpit** (7)

changkyun: i have a crush

hoseok: ON WHO

changkyun: im not telling you

jooheon: why tease us like this ck i thought we were besties

kihyun: yeah what gives

changkyun: lol you'll find out soon enough dont worry

kihyun: we better

 

-

 

_minhyuk_

kihyun: chang likes somebody, did you hear?

minhyuk: what?!

minhyuk: where did you hear that at?

kihyun: he put it in the chat earlier. where are you?

minhyuk: at chang's!! we're studying or trying to,,,we might get coffee later

minhyuk: he hasnt mentioned anything about the person he likes

minhyuk: i'll investigate

kihyun: thank babe you know my nosy ass is shaking

 

-

 

**changkyun** @amwhatiam

coffee with my best hyung [withminhyuk.png]

**hyunwoo** @shw92

@amwhatiam well dont you two look rather cozy

**changkyun** @amwhatiam

@shw92 xo

 

-

 

hyungwon: changhyunnie tell us about your crush

jooheon: yeah tell us what they are like

changkyun: well

changkyun: he's really cute

kihyun: ooo its a boy

hoseok: knew it

changkyun: hush lemme finish

changkyun: he's really funny and creative and 

changkyun: he makes me laugh when i'm down, always keeping a smile on my face

hyungwon: oh really

jooheon: do we know him?

 

-

 

_kihyunnie_

hyungwon: BITCH

kihyun: whats the tea

hyungwon: i think i know who changkyun likes 

kihyun: OMGISDMFDS SPILL PLEASE

 

-

 

_ck <3_

minhyuk: must be a lucky guy

changkyun: who?

minhyuk: your crush

changkyun: yeah...he is :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo whos the crush whos the crush i bet u cant guess 
> 
> i have to be to a family thing in like 5 mins so have a good weekend yall !!


	9. anin cheokhaedo girl i know you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another texty chapter!!! enjoy!

 

 

 

_kihyunnie_

kihyun: SPILL SPILL DONT KEEP ME HANGING

hyungwon: I THINK ITS MINHYUK 

kihyun: UDSOIFJDSKOSDDFIKODSFFJO ME TOO FUCK

hyungwon: AAAAAAAAAAAAA OMG HES GONNA TELL HIM TONIGHT I JUST TALKED TO HIM

kihyun: FUCK OMG OUR BABIESINADSIDKOSADD OH MYGOODOOS

 

-

 

**the shitpit** (7)

jooheon: so im watchin this house fixing show and they like flip old gross ass homes

jooheon: and they found a gator in the pool

hyunwoo: honey, i thought you had an essay due

jooheon: liste n

hoseok: how'd they get the croc out

jooheon: it wasnt a croc it was a gator

hoseok: same thing

changkyun: guys

jooheon: no it- hey changkyun!!

hyunwoo: hello

changkyun: i told him

jooheon: told who what?

changkyun: my crush i like him!!!

hoseok: OMGGGG

hyungwon: OMG WHAT DID HE SAY

changkyun: he said he liked me too!!

hyunwoo: :D WOAH

hoseok: OMGGG

kihyun: OH FISDOKSUDOAIJSNKLDS SOHFSOMFASOF

jooheon: AAAAAAAAA

hyungwon: IM GONAN CRY IM SO HAPPY FOE TOUG IGYS

kihyun: MINHYUJ CME NHERE

 

-

 

hyungwon: MINHYUFNKIE IM SO HAPPT

minhyuk: for what?

hyungwon: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR WHAT?

minhyuk: im asking you why are you so happy

kihyun: YOU AND CK SITTING IN A TREE

minhyuk: what are u guys on about?

hyungwon: arent you

changkyun: guys

hoseok: whats going on

changkyun: lol oh god did you think it was minhyuk god never

changkyun:  no my crush 

 

-

 

minhyuk: isnt that great they are going for smoothies

hyungwon: minnie im sorry

minhyuk: i have to go for a while i guess congrats ck

minhyuk: bye

 

_minhyuk left the chat_

 

-

 

_ck <3_

changkyun: can you keep a secret

minhyuk: ofc

changkyun: its yugyeom..my crush :/

minhyuk: bam's roommate?

changkyun: the one and only

minhyuk: wowww

changkyun: promise you wont tell the others :p

minhyuk: cross my heart and hope to die

changkyun: stick a needle in your eye?

minhyuk: the sharpest!

changkyun: are you okay with all of this?

minhyuk: what yeah ofc im excited for you man!! go out there and get that boy!!

changkyun: ok ok im just over thinking ig

changkyun: thanks

minhyuk: np!! thats what im here for

 

**changed contact:** _ck <3_ to _changkyun_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the non update on friday I GOT A NEW COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope yall enjoy this mess goodnight


	10. im like TT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh ah, minhyuk really needs to cheery up! he;'s like TT because changkyun didn't follow his signals and knock knock on his door :(

**hoseok** @wwwonho _  
_

whos playing adele in the lounge?

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@wwwonho starts with an m

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@kihyundred ends with a hyuk?

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@wwwonho correct

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@kihyundred damn hes really upset huh

**kihyun** @kihyundred

this is just phase 1/4: listening to sad songs. next is stress eating, anger outburts and finally acceptance 

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@kihyundred i want to be there for none of them

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@wwwonho thats why we just leave him to his own devices. its like a child and a cold just let it run its course 

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@wwwonho also "dont try to unplug the speaker tho he bites" - taeyong

**hoseok** @wwwonho

@kihyundred noted

 

-

 

**hoseok** @wwwonho

MINHYUK BIT ME THE FUCK

**kihyun** @kihyundred 

@wwwonho I SAID DONT TAKE IT FROM HIM

 

 

_papa hyunwoo_

hyunwoo: minhyuk, seola said he didn't see you in class today? what's that about

minhyuk: i sicked cuase im tired

minhyuk: *skipped *cause you know what fuck it ok

hyunwoo: can i ask why?

minhyuk: dunno just needed to clear my head 

hyunwoo: is this about changkyun?

minhyuk: if i say no will u stop asking 

hyunwoo: wanna talk about it, i'm using my serious voice.

minhyuk: not really 

hyunwoo: minhyuk

minhyuk: i just,,,why am i upset? he doesnt even know i like him so why am i so upset. do i even like him or the idea of being with someone like him?  **[message not sent]**

minhyuk: nah im fine i have cheetos and hot knife vids until hyunseong comes back,,you know how he is "minhyuk get off your ass!! stop being lazy!!! minhyuk lets go to the gym nag nag nag"  

minhyuk: so dw about me ok

hyunwoo: its my job to worry!! i'm the dad here

hyunwoo: but seriously

hyunwoo: if you need anything i'm here bro

minhyuk: is this is part when you tell me u love me or the other way around

hyunwoo: i love you minhyuk

minhyuk: gay

minhyuk: i love you too dad

 

-

 

**sookie bots** @yeoreumdawo

someone tell minhyuk i'm NOT giving him the notes for physics

**hw <3** @heartlips

@yeoreumdawo he's had a rough week be a little sincere you little twerp

**sookie bots** @yeoreumdawo

@heartlips say that to my face string bean

**hw <3** @heartlips

@yeoreumdawo meet me in the quad at 8 we fight til the death

**sookiebots** @yeoreumdawo

@heartlips deal

 

-

_winnie the joo_

jooheon: did ya kno hyungwon is gonna fight jinsook for your honor

jooheon: over some math homework or something

minhyuk: tell him i said hes a dumbass

minhyuk: and thank you

 

-

 

_gunhee s._

gunhee: bro ! ! heard frm j dat u had a break up or sum ; (  hmu if u wanna hang sum tym . i ' ll help u get over her n no tym ! !

minhyuk: _[_ _read 8:40 pm]_

 

 

_hyungwonnie_

hyungwon: just checking up on my favorite twerp

hyungwon: btw me fighting jinsook was more like her wrestling me to the ground and tickling me in front of  cluck u

hyungwon: im bringing u some chicken thank me later

minhyuk: <3

 

 

_ck_

changkyun: minhyuk are you okay? you haven't been answering my calls, why wont you come to class ? im worried

changkyun: listen if its something i did, you can tell me you know that

changkyun: sigh ok i'll give you some space but please lets talk soon <3 love you

minhyuk: love u too **[message not sent]**

minhyuk: _[read 8:50 pm]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda bleh im really upset about produce 101 and im just not in the mood its silly to be sad about idol boys but here i am!! i hope u all enjoyed this anyway <3 have a nice weekend everyone


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more sad times!

**jooheon** @jooheony

i have a good feeling about today 

**jooheon** @jooheony

something big is happening 

**hw <3** @heartlips

@jooheony ugh king of optimism !

**hoseok** @wwwonho 

@jooheony king of sunshine !

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@jooheony king of happiness !

**hyunwoo** @shw92

@jooheony king of my heart !

 

**jooheon** @jooheony 

@shw92 ^/////^

 

-

 

_minhyuk_

 

minhyuk: i like changkyun :/

hyungwon: finally

minhyuk: what do you mean finally

hyungwon: we all knew we just wanted you to figure it out yourself

minhyuk: oh

hyungwon: ik i sound like a broken record but just tell him

minhyuk: but hes with someone nnow i cant  i

hyungwon: just do it! trust me! dont you trust me?

minhyuk: not after you made me skip school that time 

minhyuk: you said we wouldnt get caught

hyungwon: did we?

minhyuk: YOU DIDNT I DID CAUSE MY PANTS GOT CAUGHT ON THE GATE

minhyuk: but fine i'll do it

hyungwon: i believe i you ! minhyukkie hwating !

minhyuk: never do that ever again <3

 

 

-

 

**hw <3** @heartlips

ugh i give the best advice wheres my talk show

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@heartlips where your life is: it doesnt exist

**hw <3** @heartlips

@kihyundred i will piss in everything you eat

 

-

 

_ck_

 

minhyuk: hi

changkyun: oh hello

changkyun: are you alright? how are you doing? we've all missed you

changkyun: its no fun in the chat without you

minhyuk: i figured they'd die without me

changkyun: haha

minhyuk: uh can we talk i have to tell you something really important

changkyun: sure go ahead

minhyuk: well

minhyuk: i like you

changkyun: i know

minhyuk: you know?

changkyun: we all know, minhyuk. i can play a good game but im not dumb

minhyuk: o

changkyun: hehe dont be embarrassed 

changkyun: i like you too

 

-

 

 

 

minhyuk: WHAT

minhyuk: BUT YOU

changkyun: i lied haha i was trying to see if you'd finally make the realization 

minghyuk: BUT HE

changkyun: yugyeom? he has a gf. i told him about it and actually she helped me make the plan

changkyun: everyone knows but you

minhyuk: i.m gonna die

changkyun: you can die me after you answer my question

minhyuk: what now changkyun? IS YOUR NAME EVEN CHANGKYUN OMG ARE U LYING ABT THAT TOO

changkyun: MY NAME IS CHANGKYUN HUSH

changkyun: anyway my question is, do you want to go out with me?

minhyuk: like dating?

changkyun: yes minhyuk

minhyuk: like boyfriend and boyfriend

changkyun: yes minhyuk

minhyuk: is this a joke 

changkyun: no minhyuk!! im 100% serious

 

 

-

 

**m hearts c** @minterstellar

im back shitheads

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@minterstellar UM WHAT DOES YOUR FUCKING DISPLAY NAME MEAN

m hearts c @minterstellar

@kihyundred jooheon was right

 

-

 

_ck <3_

 

minhyuk: is it too soon to say i love you

changkyun: omg kinda

minhyuk: ok then thank you for going out with me 

changkyun: dusfihdsf you're so cute

 

-

 

_changkyun added minhyuk to_   _the chat_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is back to normal no more sadhyuks only happy changhyuks!


	12. 예쁘니까!

kihyun @kihyundred

hyungwon is walking across the quad

 

kihyun @kihyundred

hyungwon is walking across the quad with boxes and bags

 

kihyun @kihyundred

hyungwon is walking across the the quad with boxes and bags and a smile on his face

 

kihyun @kihyundred

@heartlips what are you doing?

hw<3 @heartlips

@kihyundred you'll see when im done :P

kihyun @kihyundred

@heartdisc im afraid

 

-

 

minwoo

 

minwoo: hyung!

hyunwoo: hey minwoo, what's up?

minwoo: i wanted to ask, are you building something?

hyunwoo: what do you mean?

minwoo: i heard a noise when i passed by your end of the hall. sounded like drilling

hyunwoo: DRILLING????

minwoo: yeah like drills and hammers

hyunwoo: okay thanks for telling me i'll deal with it

 

-

 

the shitpit (7)

 

minhyuk: hyungwon what are you doing?

jooheon: we are outside and i can see balloons coming from your window [image attached: balloons.png]

hyungwon: its a surprise okay dont worry about it

hyunwoo: i have to worry i live with you

hyunwoo: and minwoo said he heard drilling hyungwon. DRILLING.

hyungwon: im gonna kill that kid

 

-

 

hw<3 @heartdisc

MINWOO YOU'RE DEAD MEAT YOU SNITCH

minwoo @aniyomw

@heartlips IVE DONE NOTHING WRONG

hw<3 @heartdisc 

@aniyomw SNITCH

 

-

 

hyunwoo: HYUNGWON

hyungwon: alright alright

hyungwon: kids

jooheon: yes daddy

hyunwoo: jooheon

jooheon: sorry daddy

hoseok: oh god

hyungwon: SHUSH! anyway get your dancing shoes on we are going clubbing!

kihyun: we hate clubs

hoseok: i love clubs!

hyungwon: i knew you'd say that kihyun, thats why i brought the nightclub to us

changkyun: what?

hyungwon: come on down to heartlips, the newest gay asian nightclub in p.a!

 

-

 

minhyuck: i heard the floors were sticky and they didnt clean the bathrooms

hyungwon: i kinda set everything up at our place...theres lights and drinks and a big disco ball

hyungwon: we can drink and dance and laugh

hyunwoo: that doesnt explain the drillingDID YOU DRILL THE DISCO BALL 

hyunwoo: hyungwon answer me

hyungwon: i might of ordered some club floor lights

changkyun: THOSE ARE SO EXPENSIVE

hyunwoo: did you drill a dance floor to our livingroom?

hyungwon: drill...glue...same thing

minhyuk: i think you can just,,,plug em in hyung

hyunwoo: hyungwon

hyungwon: yes to my favorite hyung of all time forever and always

hyunwoo: run or die

 

-

 

hw<3 @heartlips

I WAS JUST TRYING TO CELEBRATE THE UNION OF CHANGKYUN AND MINNIE

kyucc @amwhatiam

@heartlips WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND WE WENT FOR ICE CREAM LAST WEEK TO CELEBRATE

hw<3 @heartlips

@amwhatiam STILL

 

hyucc @minterstellar

rip to my mans hyungwon, he's not dead but i can hear hyunwoo hyung coming up the corridor so he might be

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4th of july weekend to all my american babies and happy last day of june to all my non american babies


	13. loves like a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe we are on chap 13

**the shitpit** (7)

 

minhyuk: movie night!!!!

jooheon: yeah boiiii

kihyun: i cant go :/

jooheon: boo why

kihyun: i promised seola i'd help her with this piece shes working on. if i get done early, i'll stop in

hoseok: we'll miss u :(

kihyun: good

changkyun: wheres hyungwon?

hyunwoo: i took his phone and computer. he's on punishment for putting NAILS THROUGH MY HARDWOOD

minhyuk: i've never see daddy so angry

hoseok: i know someone else who has hard wood

jooheon: bazinga!

kihyun: stop telling people we fuck!

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

its shitpits annual movie night!!!! 

**sookiebots** @yeoreumdawo

@minterstellar can i come?

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@yeoreumdawo no girls allowed hehe

**sookiebots** @yeoreumdawo 

@minterstellar then why are they letting you join?

 

-

 

jooheon: ooh its kyunnies first movie night with us :D

changkyun: im anticipating the worst

hoseok: as you should!

jooheon: im bringing popcorn. min youre on movie duty. hyunwoo on drink duty

hoseok: i'll bring snacks!! my roommate's mom has a sweet tooth and sends him a trunk load of candy almost every month

minhyuk: im bringing hyunseong's netflix pw >:3c

changkyun: what can i bring i feel like im not contributing to the funds hmph

minhyuk: bring that sweet ass i like

changkyun: :3

 

-

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

just kicked the roomie out now time to pick the movie

 

**jooheon!** @jooheony

@minterstellar nothing scary pleaseeeeeeee u-u

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@jooheony no promises 

 

**kihyun** @kihyundred

@minterstellar i bet hyunseong's glad to get rid of you

**hyucc** @minterstellar

@kihyundred thats what seungwoo tells me whenever you leave for hoseok's

**kyucc** @amwhatiam

@kihyundred @minterstellar oo hyung need some ice for that sick burn hahaa

**kihyun** @kihyundred 

@amwhaiam @minterstellar i pray to the highest above that the both of you get sucked into the tv tonight

 

-

 

_hyunseong_

 

minhyuk: hyung you love me right?

hyunseong: yes minhyuk

minhyuk: and you miss me

hyunseong: if you say so minhyuk

minhyuk: :) that'll show kihyun!

 

-

 

**the shitpit** (7)

 

hyungwon: hey wheres my flat earthers??

kihyun: gone. movie night. thought shw took your phone?

hyungwon: he gave it back cause he left

hyungwon: movie night? at your place?

kihyun: min's.

changkyun: hyunwoo said dont come over

hyungwon: im breaking in anyway!!! YOURE NOT MY DAD!!!!!

hyunwoo: want another week of punishment?

hyungwon: no papa!! im sowwy papa!! i lov eu papa!!

changkyun: oh im definitely screenshotting this

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading !!! <3333333333333


	14. pen15 club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say dick alot

**the shitpit (7)**

 

kihyun: i don't know if you can take it.....

kihyun: know you wanna see me 

kihyun: [nakeynakeynaked.jpg]

hoseok: babe .. 

kihyun: like what you see ;)

hoseok: you know this is the gc right

jooheon: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

minhyuk: OMG DUDE

hyungwon: i want to die

kihyun: OH GMYG FCJINGKUING GIODDIM GONNANS UFNINIG

_[kihyun left the chat]_

jooheon: bro ur hung as hell damn

 

 

-

 

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

kihyun just sent us his fucking NUDES

 

**hyucc** @minterstellar

$5 and i leak them

 

 

-

 

_[hoseok added kihyun]_

 

kihyun: IMI SO DFUJCING SORRYR 

kihyun: THST WAS DUFHR HIOKSEIK

kihyun: ITWASBD SFOND ACNICNDEINT

hoseok: its ok honey calm down

minhyuk: my eyes want an apology i didnt need to see your dick

hyungwon: we see yours almost every day 

minhyuk: ok but my dick is cute

hyungwon: as the only not getting actual dick i dont mind a little variety around here

hyungwon: and your dick is kinda cute

jooheon: im a little jealous i wanna be that big

minhyuk: shh u got a good size appreciate what you have

hyunwoo: can we stop talking about each others penises 

minhyuk: ok mr 3rd leg

 

_[kihyun left the chat]_

 

 

-

 

 

_seola_

seola: i hear ur soliciting nudes for taco bell coupons

kihyun: that wasn't funny fuck you

seola: hey dont be mad at me 

kihyun: how did you even find out

seola: blabber mouth lee

kihyun: he wont be satisfied until i shoot him

seola: cheer up buttercup, he needed $5 and you saw me changing once so we are even

kihyun: HE SAVED THEM?? and boobs dont = dick, hyunjung

seola: aaaaaaaa well ,,, : )

 

 

-

 

 

 

**seoft liatus** @seolatido

KIHYUN BLOCKED MEIUDFSDHJFSDFOIJDFK

 

 

-

 

 

_the original hobi_

hoseok: baaaaaabeeeeeeeee

kihyun: .

hoseok: are you upset?

kihyun: my friends saw my dick, ofc i am

hoseok: :( dont be mad

hoseok: ok so we've seen hyungwon's dick when he got drunk and wanted to skinny dip in jooheons pool

hoseok: minhyuk is always nude 

hoseok: we've walked in on jooheon and hyunwoo a bunch of times

kihyun: dont remind me 

kihyun: do they just think "oh the middle of the stairway is a good place to fuck"???

hoseok: lol tru,,, all theres left is me

kihyun: and changkyun

hoseok: and changkyun so dnt feel bad we've all seen eachother its apart of being bros 

kihyun: i guess..

kihyun: you know in a way this cheered me up a bit

hoseok: glad i could help :D

kihyun: love you bro

hoseok: shshs love you too bro

hoseok: btw come over later so i can see you nakey nakey naked for real xxx

 

-

 

**the shitpit (7)**

 

_[hoseok added kihyun to the chat]_

minhyuk: HEY

kihyun: hi

minhyuk: ur dick is cute btw

kihyun: dfhjd thanks

kihyun: just stop...telling people even if they are our friends

minhyuk: ok hyung sozz :*

hyungwon: i feel like we just got closer as a unit now that we've all seen each other naked

_[minhyuk changed the chat name to ' **pen15 club** ']_

kihyun: except changkyun

minhyuk: yeah except changkyun

hyungwon: neither has minhyuk so we'll all be surprised

hoseok: OH MY GOD

jooheon: ok drag a bit

kihyun: wig is askew 

minhyuk: fuck you skinny penis

_[kihyun changed the chat name to ' **the shitpit** ']_

hyungwon: love you too mole-on-the-tip <3

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best i literally pulled an all nighter and was like fuck it so hope yall liked this


End file.
